Scott Petri
He is the brother of Jake Petri and the son of the missionaries in Zambia, James Petri and Dianne Petri. Early Life The younger brother of Jake Petri, both of them were born to James Petri and Dianne Petri in Zambia where their parents were working as missionaries. They grew up in Zambia and the pair were both influenced by his parents faith and long to be a great Christian like his parents. He soon moved to England along with Jake in order to get an education under the order of their parents. He leaves a girlfriend he mas made in Zambia, Lalandra much to his great heartbreak.The two end up going to Sixth Form in Grasmere Valley High School. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Soon after moving to England he and his brother both moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The pair go head to head for the leadership of the Christian Union in their final year of Sixth Form and Scott Petri managed to be new President. From there Jake's faith begins to fade away slowly and he begins to lose interest in God, his girlfriend and ends up becoming the Head Boy of Grasmere Valley Sixth Form which connected to the high school. Scott's faith however only strengthens as he thrives in the role. Volume 8 He becomes the CU president and he is persevering in his faith unlike Jake Petri who is head boy and clearly gone away from God. He is nearly killed by Jake during an elaborate scheme to kill both him and Jake's girlfriend Jennie Wier however he is killed by one of Mr Gardiner's men. After the death his parents come to Grasmere Valley to see it in ashes thanks to Michael Novak. Volume 13 Jennie and Scott have become good friends and have also since the time of the massacre become good pals with Elliot Baucham, the husband of Alisha Baucham who was fatefully killed. When they see Ryan Decony being accused of murdering his wife Sandra Decony, they rally support behind Ryan seeing that this was simply impossible and do their best to help get him free. Much to their horror however it turns out Ryan was indeed very guilty of the murder. Volume 15 Lalandra comes over from Zambia to be near Scott and the two end up getting married as they had still managed to be a couple after such time apart. Volume 18 James Petri, Dianne Petri, Scott Petri and his Lalandra visit Jake Petri's grave on the anniversary of his death managing to miss Josie Buxum's big wedding day. It is clear they are still struggling to move on from the event. Lalandra is seen comforting Scott as well crying herself as she was thought hearing everything from Zambia that she had lost Scott after the tragic events at the school with Jake trying to kill him. Scott feels guilty that he is able to move on and how things are different since then, reminiscing the time he ill advised threw his support with Ryan Decony and now that he is married to Lalandra whom he is so thankful to God for her and her support. When seeing James and Dianne, Lalandra says how she understands the pain they are going through and that she is willing to be with them and help them through this. She is so grateful for the families witnessing to her and her family and says she will stand by them, love them and be with them. With such words James and Dianne understand and although they loved Lalandra such words from her helped to make her more part of the family and less closed off. Volume 23 Sam Butcher references that Nick Daco had led the CU before Scott Petri had been in the picture.